


Of Ravens and Crows

by Jade_Watch, JustGoldenViolet, XxSkyyHxX



Series: Team Fortress 2-Much [5]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Expanded Universe, F/F, F/M, Headcanon, M/M, Monsters, Propaganda, Prophecy, Racism, Sexism, Video Game Mechanics, expirementation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Watch/pseuds/Jade_Watch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGoldenViolet/pseuds/JustGoldenViolet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSkyyHxX/pseuds/XxSkyyHxX
Summary: PPL Team controls the RED and BLU Team. They don't know it, but PPL knows everything. Far off, there's YLW and GRN fighting the same war as RED and BLU. PPL controls them too. PPL starts to wonder... what if they changed the variables into new things? Change the same formula they've used for fifty years.The feral and the freaks come out.





	Of Ravens and Crows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Send In The Clones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097669) by [SanctusCecidit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanctusCecidit/pseuds/SanctusCecidit). 



> This story is roughly based off a bunch of different headcanons from me and people on the internet. It has some Freak Fortress characters, but I changed them a bit and they won't follow their canon for the most part. I put my own thing called Feral Fortress that will be explained way later, and I tried to incorporate YLW from users on Deviant Art and GRN from various artists who have made logos. I have based my YLW and GRN on others interpretations, and if they seem to close I will try to stop that. If you are alright with being confused and angry, this is the story for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There seems to be something brewing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is heavily based off of SanctusCecidit's series Our Name Is Legion, and based off of things I've found and seen on other sites. Like I said in the summary, this is a Frankstein story I've made that tries to tie in a bunch of stuff in the TF2 fandom with game mechanics and yada yada.

_...Of Ravens and Crows, the Bleeding Bones will show no mercy at the Gates of Scorn and leave the Wolves to shriek their throats dry..._

_._

_._

_._

 

 

"Aye swear Snipes, you're guena kiel yourself one of these days drinking coffee loike tha'," a Scottish voice said to the man at the table.

The man at the table had a scraggly aftershave and bags under his eyes so deep that they seemed to go for eternity. He had a cup of Joe in one hand and the other was used to support his long face as he fought to stay awake. "Nah moight, Imma be foine..." the Aussie started, but his hand could barely support his head as he slowly fell into the abyss of his mind. 

The Scott slapped the Aussie and he awoke with a start. "No you ain't lad." Sniper groggily glared at the Demoman and went back to sipping his coffee.

 

 

 

 

 

A shadow passed the light from inside the tunnel, being careful to be quiet in foreign territory. The shadow looked at its watch in mild annoyance, then proceeded to walk into a red and brown building. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Batterah up butterahcup!" a Boston man screamed as he slammed his bat into a German doctor's face, laughing in glee as he avoided a mountain of a man's fist.

 

 

 

 

 

A lady in a large dark room full of monitors smirked as she saw these events unfold before her, before she looked at the file her assistant gave her a few hours ago. The file was to be burned after it was read by the old woman, and for good reason. The lady put a lit cigarette to her mouth and looked at the monitors again, before a terrible, twisted idea came into her head. Her smirk became larger as the idea blossomed in it's horribleness, and she put her wrinkled finger against on of her many buttons labeled 'SPY'. She said to her intercom, "I have a job for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, it's kind of like a prolouge to everything, and I needed to post it before it deleted. I'll try to edit this and make it longer over time, but I'll mainly be working on And That's Where You Cross The Line since that has the most views out of all my stories. I'll try to update this, but it may take awhile so please be patient. Anyways, hope you can enjoy what little there is and have a good day.


End file.
